


Who, What, When, Where, and Why?

by MeeemWho



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Askr (Fire Emblem Heroes), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeemWho/pseuds/MeeemWho
Summary: Short drabbles on the Fodlan quartet's discoveries and adventures in Askr.





	Who, What, When, Where, and Why?

There were three young lords in bright colors at the dinner table today. One of them was smiling, two of them deep in thought, and none of them were eating.

Byleth was an exception. She immediately found a niche of people who had too many questions and plenty of ears. Corrin and Robin's pale hair only moving when they nodded at one of Byleth's answers.

It was a strange game of chicken. None of the heroes immediately greet these new arrivals, instead they all waited for someone to make a move.

"Do you mind if I join you?" A light voice said, almost startling Dimitri out of his chair.

Behind him was a manteke with green hair.

"Please, feel free." He replied, gesturing to the empty seat beside him. Edelgard perked up from the other side of the table.

The older manteke smiled before putting down her meal and sitting. 

"My name is Tiki." She began. "I think I could help you all adjust to this place."

So, after a brief introduction, she began to try and describe the order of heroes.

She gestured around the dining hall, pointing out how old friends (Alm and the Resistance) and new ones (Sigurd with a Norhian prince and a laguz) sat together. She understood their confusion at how there were multiple blue haired princesses and even a copy of a black-haired cavalier with crimson eyes.

She told them about the vast library filled with books written by heroes about their adventures and history. The training grounds filled with weapons and supplies some people had never seen in their lives. The rows and rows of barracks filled to the brim with an assortment of heroes.

"But… I don't understand how they just accept it." Edelgard stated, interrupting Tiki. "I mean, if some of these people really are pulled out of wars and feuds, how can they just live here without worrying about how it is back home."

All Tiki could do was shrug. "In my realm, I was in a deep slumber. I don't have anything to miss, really. Honestly, everything- everyone I did miss is here. So I don't mind staying."

Claude nodded, but none of them were satisfied with that answer.


End file.
